


Murder Couples

by SonakuraNyria



Category: Hannibal (TV), Stoker (2013)
Genre: Cannibalism, DaddyDom/LittleBoy, Incest, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: I don't even know what the hell I wanted to achieve with this. All I know is that I loved the movie Stoker and Hannigram is a ship that I WILL ALWAYS SAIL. So, this piece of fan fiction has been reserved til now.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on the front door. Charlie arose from his position on the couch. India looked behind his shoulder, watching Charlie walk through the living room entrance. His shoes tapping against the sleek wooden floor boards of the corridor. He could see two figures standing on the porch and he wondered why anyone would be at his residence. He grabbed the belt that he always left hanging on the coat rack. Holding it in the hand that grasped the door knob and opened it. Revealing two men. 

"Hello, Charles." Hannibal smiled gently. His eyes scanning the younger man. Charlie's eyes lit up and sparkled. 

"Well! If it isn't my favorite type of visitor!" Charlie exclaimed as he opened the door wider. Arms spread for a hug. Hannibal grinned, eyeing the belt. He tugged Charlie into a tight embrace. The younger man squeezing him back, they broke apart and Charlie's unblinking eyes landed on Will. Who was examining the exterior of the house. 

"And who is this gentleman?" Charlie gestured a hand at Will. Will looked over from one of the boulders that were placed on the lawn. Hannibal turned and held his hand out for Will to take. Will narrowed his eyes slightly at Hannibal. Instead he held his hand out for Charlie to shake. 

"I'm Will." Will introduced, feeling a heated gaze from Hannibal. Charlie had white teeth that didn't seem affected by anything. His eyes just as abrasive as he studied Will. 

"Pleasure to meet you! I'm Charlie Stoker or as Hannibal prefers to say, Charles." 

Hannibal let out a light chuckle and Will was taken back by the sound. Hannibal never let the rich sound of joy flow so easily from his lips. 

"If you two would like to come in and sit down to some coffee." Charlie stepped back inside the house. Standing by the front door. Hannibal led the way. Moving out of the way for Will to step inside. Charlie made motions to take Will's coat but was shrugged off by the shorter man. Hannibal smiled apologetically, helping Will out of the coat and hanging it on the rack. Charlie smiled gently, helping Hannibal out of his coat. His two guest waited for him to lead the way through the corridor and to the living room. Hannibal remarking how stunning the place looked. 

"My little one has a delicate, refined touch that I could never muster by myself," Charlie's voice reminded Will of something of a lullaby. He could feel the dangerous air the man possessed. They entered the living room where Will's eyes landed on a man younger than all three of them. His back turned. Will took in the dark hair, gentle curls that swirled the younger man's head in layers. His fingers flying across the piano keys. Each stroke causing a melody that Hannibal hummed to. 

"India, come greet our guests." Charlie said in a gentle tone, underlying a command that Will felt himself flinching at. India stopped playing, swinging around on the leather piano bench to view the guests his uncle was referring to. Will realized that Charlie and India were related. The penetrating blue eyes that radiated. They were showcased by their wideness. Skin as smooth as porcelain. India regarded the two men with a straight line of his lips. His eyes flickering on their clothing. He meet Charlie's gaze that told him to come over and introduce himself properly. He stood, carefully placed footsteps as he walked over standing in front of Will first. Extending his hand out. Will studied the small, delicate hand. Placing his hand into India's. 

"Hello,"

India smiled with no warmth. Charlie lowered his head, fingers tracing the leather couch seam. 

"India," Charlie chastised. India released Will's hand, staring at his uncle. 

"Yes, Uncle Charlie?" India said sweetly, lips pursing after each word. Hannibal came forward then extending his own hand out in greeting. India twisted his head to the side, smiling as he shook Hannibal's hand.

"Call me Hannibal, your uncle is much too formal and this is my husband Will." Hannibal stated, gesturing at Will, who's gaze was lowered on the potted flowers in the corner. Charlie's eyes were following Will's direction. Charlie gestured for India to go on about his activities to which India slightly rolled his eyes. Charlie chuckled darkly as he noted to speak to India about his behavior. 

"I suppose I should be saying Dr and Mr Lecter then?" Charlie smirked, eyes drawing back to Hannibal.

"Will hasn't taken my last name. He's his own man." Hannibal corrected Charlie with a stern tone.

"Kitchen, Hannibal?" 

"Yes, Charles." 

Will was had walked over to the pot and crouched as he studied the petals. Hannibal following Charlie out of the living room and down the corridor. They turned into the kitchen, Hannibal smiling at the design. His hand gliding on the granite counter tops. 

"I'm assuming India has picked out everything in here as well." Hannibal said as Charlie busied himself with the expresso machine. Charlie laughed slightly. 

"No, no. I actually picked out everything in the kitchen. I rarely allow India to come in the kitchen." 

Hannibal nodded his head in understanding. Will rarely participated in cooking because Hannibal preferred to cook.

"Hannibal, you don't drop by unannounced. Why is it that you're here?" Charlie asked as he grabbed two crystal mugs from the cabinet. His long arms reaching with ease. Hannibal sat down on one of the kitchen stools. 

"Am I an unwanted guest in your home, Charles?" 

Charlie's eyes landed on Hannibal as he placed the cups on the Island in front of Hannibal. Leaning in close to the older man.

"Hannibal," Charlie said in a sing-song way that Hannibal smirked at. "You know that you are always welcomed here. However, you and I both know that it is out of your character to come as a surprise. I assure you that you are much more formal than me."

Hannibal took the spoon offered to him as he scooped the brown sugar into the cups. Charlie noticed the twinge in Hannibal's expression. His eyes fluttered close for a moment. Opening them back.

"I know my quality of food isn't up to your professional grade."

"It's quite alright, Charles. You're correct, I shouldn't have dropped by without calling. I'm sure you would've been well prepared for my arrival if I had warned you in advance."

The two men smiled at each other. Both could hear the silent presence behind the kitchen door. Hannibal tilted his head, indicating that Charlie could address his nephew. 

"India, you know it is quite impolite for you to be spying on grown-ups."

India opened the kitchen door fully. Revealing himself. 

"I was just coming in to see if you needed help, Uncle Charlie." 

Charlie raised his eyebrows in annoyance. Turning back to Hannibal as he straightened himself. Tugging his dress shirt sleeve higher on his arm. 

"See, my little one has a bit of a problem with manners, Hannibal. I do apologize on his behalf." Charlie turned his face back on India who tired to look docile and innocent. Holding an apple in his hand and studying the stem. 

"Be a good boy and run this cup back to Will, Sweetheart." Charlie handed the crystal mug over to a reluctant India. "And don't let me catch you spying again otherwise your little bum is going to be redder than that apple, young man. Do I make myself clear?" 

India sighed and nodded his head. Twitching from foot to foot in embarrassment. Hannibal sipping slowly as he studied the pair. He noticed that India dressed quite odd for Charlie's taste. His clothes quite large on the obvious thin frame. It reminded him of how Will preferred to dress. 

"No, India. I asked you a question. It requires a verbal yes or no."

India blushed hard as he felt the two older men staring at him. Hannibal's eyes blinking slowly with years of practice. His uncle's gaze sharp and calculated. 

"So let me ask you again." Charlie said as he came from around the Island to stand a few inches away from India. He bent down so he could speak lowly. Hands in his pockets. His breathe cold and his voice harsh. Hannibal could see Charlie's face as he spoke. 

"Do I make myself clear, little boy?" 

India nodded and gulped. His hair brushing against his uncle's cheek. 

"Yes, Sir." He stumbled out suddenly, remembering to speak this time. Charlie's warmth returned as he pulled back to a full stature. 

"Good. Now go bring the cup to Will before it gets cold." 

He dismissed India with a brush of his hand. India rushed out of the kitchen. He carried the cup back to the living room where Will was uncomfortable on the couch. His glasses clutched in his hand as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"Here," India thrust the cup in front of Will, who took it with a quiet 'thank you'. India took a seat on the piano bench studying the older man. His eyes anywhere but on India. He held the cup but never sipped on it. 

"You're not like my uncle who never eats or drinks are you?"

Will looked up, trying an odd smile. 

"I'm entirely human." Will stated softly. 

They both sat in the silence.

"Why didn't you take your husband's name?"

Will felt annoyance on his shoulders but refrained his anger.

"Hannibal and I are two separate types of people. I had a life before I met him. He's able to respect that I like to have my privacy still." 

"Oh, you don't want to be looked down upon for having a stronger man in your life." India said, his tone false with kindness. Will tilted his head at the younger man. He narrowed his eyes at him. Will took off his glasses, holding that intense gaze.

"Your uncle seems to be stronger than you. I can see why you're underneath his care instead of being equals." Will stated with just as much impoliteness. He smiled at the twitching frown on India's lips. Will smiled brightly as the two fore mentioned men entered the living room again. 

"I do hope India wasn't rude, Will." Charlie said as he took a seat in one of the arm chairs. His eyes flickering on his nephew. Hannibal sitting in the other one across from Charlie. Hannibal could sense the hostility in the air. 

"Oh, quite the opposite. He's been very entertaining." 

Will's eyes crinkling with a hidden threat to not overstep the line. India glared at him. Charlie tapped his foot once, hard on the floor. India looked over and smiled innocently. Charlie pointed at the living room entrance. 

"I will be in the room shortly, India. I suggest you correct your attitude before I get in there."

India huffed, stomping his feet as he left the living room. Charlie clicked his tongue in warning and the ugly sound ceased immediately. India heading up the stairs. They all remained quite until the bedroom door slammed shut. 

"Now, Hannibal tells me that you're an FBI profiler."

"I'm a professor actually." Will retorted. Hannibal said nothing, simply watching the two younger men.

"Interesting, I'm sure you enjoy your profession." 

Will came closer to the fireplace, standing beside Hannibal's chair. His softer blue eyes cast on Charlie. 

"I do. You are a killer, are you not?" 

Charlie's lips curled upwards. Eyeing Hannibal who nodded his approval of the topic. Charlie then regarded Will with lack of expression.

"What makes you say that?" 

"Hannibal is a man of peculiar taste. He most certainly is picky and thorough about who he has company with." Will stated as he placed his left hand on Hannibal's shoulder. 

"Will has a gift of pure empathy." Hannibal explained. Will playfully tapped Hannibal's shoulder. 

"Ah, you must be extraordinary from what I know about Hannibal, he is one to catch such fine specimens. He doesn't settle for anything less than perfection. What you have so clearly stated to me, Will, about your wonderful husband. I'm a psychopath, yes. I assure you, though, that no harm will come to you or Hannibal by my hand nor my bratty nephew," Charlie said lightly, turning his attention up towards the ceiling. Hands clasped in his lap. His eyes scanning til he landed on a particular spot. He brought his attention back to the couple. 

"Will, Charles has been a friend of mine for a while. I knew his brother when we were younger." Hannibal explained, eyes light as he reassured his husband. Covering his hand with his own. Their wedding bands different from each other. Charlie smiled politely. Standing up and drifting over to the middle of the room. Snapping his head upwards at the peep hole that India had made a while back. Making eye contact with his nephew. All three men could hear the startled body upstairs. 

"India, you have better be ready for me when I get up there! I warned you once and you didn't heed it!" Charlie shouted. He could hear India bolting out of the bedroom and down the second set of steps that led out to the patio. They all listened as the back door was slammed shut. Will smirked and Hannibal chuckled. 

"What am I going to do with him? I suppose I'm a softy when it comes to my mate." Charlie said, his eyes glittering as he smiled wildly. 

"We can not help but attempt to entertain our lovers. It's rather hard to bring down a bold hand when we wish them to always feel security and comfort." Hannibal stated in a kind voice. He lifted Will's hand to his mouth. Kissing his knuckles in a tender manner. Charlie could tell Hannibal adored Will. 

"I'm sure Hannibal has brought luggage. I wouldn't mind assisting them up to the guest bedroom."

Hannibal and Charlie were emptying Hannibal's trunk. Will viewing them from the spacious guest room window. 

"Your husband is quite handsome. Brilliant mind and very charming voice." Charlie noted. Hannibal had a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

"You know that I don't share, Charles. It would be unwise to ask me."

Charlie laughed and Hannibal smirked. They had always tip toed around each other. Their blood boiling at the constant threat either of them imposed on the other. It was a fine tango that Hannibal enjoyed. They never went too far.

"You know very well that I would never lay hands on property that is not mine. Just as I know you have no interest in my naughty India. I was paying compliments to your choice in a mate." 

Hannibal tilted his head up towards the winter sun. 

"India seems to be worthy of your affection. He is but a child. His attitude towards strangers is to be expected. You can certainly recall your own behavior when you were that age." 

Charlie gave an eye roll at the comment, hefting a bag on his shoulder. 

"Don't remind me of my faults, Hannibal. I know it seems odd that I would choose him."

"You marked your claim when he was born. You only collected what was owed to you. Nothing shameful about that. I speak with full honesty when I claim that he is a wonderful creature by looks. He has the family traits in his DNA."

The two men talked as they entered the house. Hannibal heading up the steps first.

"I suppose. Perhaps I made a mistake, Hannibal. You know from experience that I'm overly impulsive. He is far too young to grasp every concept spoken to him."

"He's still growing into his skin, Charles. You can not rush his becoming. Just as I can not rush my lovely husband's becoming. They will both develop on their own terms. For now we most both be patient and await their hatching."


	2. Chapter 2

They dropped the conversation as they neared the guest room. Charlie knocking on the door before opening it. Will was seated on the bed. Charlie placed the bags down. 

"I will leave you two to unpack. Hannibal, when you're ready if you could join me in the kitchen."

"Most certainly, we both know that I enjoy cooking." 

Charlie winked at the older man, closing the bedroom door behind him. 

"Hannibal," Will said as he began to loosen his button up. 

"Yes, Numyletinis." Hannibal said, he was crouched by one of the suitcases. The sound of the zipper filling the large room.

"How long are we staying?" 

Will was shirtless as he stared at Hannibal. Hannibal gaze falling on the light chest fuzz he had convinced Will to keep. 

"Do you not like it here?"

"You know very well that wasn't what I meant."

Will began to remove his shoes. Hannibal dropped the clothes into the empty dresser drawer, kneeling before Will. He unlaced them, Will's eyes on him. Hannibal lifted his husband's foot onto his knee. Massaging the soles. Will reached over and ran a soothing hand through Hannibal's hair. 

"It must be a duration longer than what I would approve of." Will observed Hannibal. Hannibal looked at his husband's face. Kissing Will's palm. 

"We may leave now if you wish, William. I would never keep you in a place that you do not wish to be."

"No, Hannibal, it's perfectly fine. I'm just a bit too sensitive about things. I don't approve of your friend but I will not deny you the pleasure of having company. We can't survive on just each other."

Hannibal helped Will change.

"I wanted your approval of a play date of sorts. It has been a while since you've been my Little, Will." 

Will regarded the request with cloudy eyes. 

"I don't know if that's a safe idea, Hannibal. If you wanted to spend some Little Space time with me that's all you had to ask."

"You would never deny Jack your insight. I found it best to bring up the topic where you would have relaxation."

Will tugged his sleeve higher. Adjusting his glasses. 

"I suppose you're right, Hannibal." 

Hannibal smiled. Will returned it. 

"I would like you to nap before dinner, Will." Hannibal said as he headed for the bedroom door. Will gave a soft sigh as he tucked himself into the unfamiliar sheets.

 

Hannibal headed down to the kitchen and found Charlie cutting into a human heart.

"It seems that you have meat that suits my taste." 

Charlie looked up, blood splattered on his apron. 

"It's not a fresh kill but I hope it would be well enough for the meal."

Hannibal grinned. He stood beside Charlie. His hands covering the younger man's.

"I can continue from here." 

Charlie released the knife. Hannibal's hands smooth as he took the item. Charlie stepped away from the counter. He took off the apron. Washing the blood off of his hands. Charlie felt a slight ache in his throat. He ignored the odd feeling. 

He heard the kitchen door swing open. 

"Uncle Charlie," India called as he stumbled in.

Charlie turned his head. 

"Yes, Sweetheart." 

"Can I have some ice cream?"

Charlie and Hannibal both chuckled.

"Do you think your behavior deserves to be rewarded?" Hannibal spoke up, his eyes casting on the young man as he cut the heart into cubes. India stunned for a moment, looking at his uncle. Charlie shrugged his shoulders, turning his attention to grab out wine glasses. 

"Uncle Charlie," India whined. Charlie looked over at him. Casting his best 'don't start with the bratty routine' stare. 

"Dr Lecter asked you a question, India." Charlie replied. The younger man pouted. Charlie came around the edge of counter space, nearly dropping the four glasses. 

"What the hell, India! Do you see how much mud you've dragged in!" Charlie placed the glasses on the Island. Hannibal watched Charlie snatch India harshly by the arm, dragging him out of the kitchen. The young man apologizes the whole way. Hannibal can hear the pleading. Charlie took India to the back door again. His nerves more riled up from seeing the first prints. He noticed the dog was napping.

"Strip!"

"I don't have a change of clothes!" India yelled back. He was close to tears. Charlie nearly wanting to yank the younger man over his lap. His nephew's ass being turned bright red from a proper spanking. Charlie refrained from delivering them because he didn't want India to leave him. The young man was an adult. If he wanted to leave Charlie he could and Charlie could only either accept his decision or he would end up strangling his nephew to prevent the separation. Charlie walked away from India. He didn't want to lose his mind over something as childish as mud trail. Things that could be easily corrected. Heading back into the kitchen. Hannibal could see the frustration built up. 

Charlie sat down, rubbing his hands over his face. 

"I lose my temper too easily."

"I understand your anger, Charles. It is not misdirected. It is, however, presented wrong." 

Charlie regarded Hannibal as he sighed. He got back up and calmly approached the back porch. 

"Sweetheart," Charlie said as India was undressing. "I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"No, you shouldn't have." 

"I apologize."

"Apology accepted." 

Charlie sat down as he watched India down to his boxers. He gestured for India to come to him. India did without hesitation. Charlie drew him close, in between his legs. Kissing his chest, sucking at his left nipple. India cradled his head. Smoothing his uncle's waves.

"Such a handsome boy, always going to be mine." Charlie whispered. He kissed his nephew's stomach. 

"I think you should grab me some spare clothes, Uncle Charlie." 

Charlie didn't procrastinate. He headed up the stairs, running into Will. They bumped into each other. Charlie blinked. 

"I wasn't watching myself."

"It's fine. I was trying to find my way back down to the kitchen but I got lost." Will said softly and Charlie bowed his head at the tone. It was such a delicious sound and he wondered how Hannibal didn't get lost in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Will entered the kitchen, deciding it was best to sit on one of the stools that surrounded the island as he watched Hannibal's hands at work. Precision in every motion had never ceased to captivate him. It was a small opera when it came to Hannibal preparing a meal. Music fluttering about as the sound of a knife slicing away through a piece a meat. The solid click as it connected with the cutting board. Aromas of herbs lighting the senses and Will could identify each individually. It was one of the many was Hannibal worked on honing Will on using his senses. He wanted Will to become keen on everything that crossed his path. Little Will enjoyed guessing what Hannibal was using in his meals. Pride beaming through wide eyes when he got an answer right and a pout when he was wrong. Hannibal designed everything between them to be intimate. To bring them closer together as husbands. To stave off the boredom that would perhaps take into their lives if they didn't attempt to always change pace. It brought Will back to a memory two years back when they were engaged.

_Hannibal had noticed the way Will would stare at things. He tilted his head ever so slightly. His eyes narrowing ever so gently. His eyelashes meeting and conducting a simple fluttering dance. The younger man stone faced as he examined. It was Will's becoming. He developed in his own way. Hannibal would follow his husband's gaze. His friend seeming to be attracted to people. He would watch them. His lips twitching every so often and his eyes closing for a few seconds as he stored the data. Everywhere they went, Will would study people and things. Animals being his first attraction. Not much of a surprise considering the number of mutts that they had at home._

_Sitting on a park bench together. Hannibal had selected the location in order to enjoy some peaceful air. The pair having been busy and not relaxing as much. Will's eyes scanning the scenery. Hannibal noted that Will hadn't taken any particular interest yet. It was five minutes in when Will's head finally slipped sideways. His eyes wide and then slanting. Hannibal watched from the corner of his eye. Following Will's line of direction._

_A young woman._

_She was sitting across the way. Stretching and relaxing the tension in her limbs. Her running shorts clung to her thighs tightly._

_"Hannibal," Will said, into the silence between them. Hannibal turned his head and Will still holding that expression on his face. His head still tilted. Eyes still cast on the young woman._

_"Yes, Will?"_

_Will slowly turned his head and met Hannibal's gaze._

_"How many ways could I kill that woman?"_

_Hannibal eyes widened slightly. His pupils dilated with the words that fell from Will's lips._

_"In what ways have you imagined about killing her, Will?" Hannibal leaned casually with elbows on his knees towards Will. His hands clasped and fingers laced. Will smiled ever so lightly. Leaning against the support of the bench. There was a fondness in his tone as he spoke._

_"Many ways, Dr Lecter." Will taking a second glance at the young woman._

_Hannibal offered a smile of his own. His eyes shifting over the arm that Will had thrown over the back of the bench._

_"Do you care to elaborate, Will?"_

_Will barked out a laugh, "A therapy session is not required at this moment, Hannibal."_

_Hannibal's eyes crinkled. The older man reached over and placed a hand on Will's knee._

_"This is a chat between friends. Between two companions. Between lovers, Will. Would you deny me the pleasure of intimacy from the depths of your mind?"_

_Will turned away as the runner continued on. Voice filled with distraction. Muscles tense as if ready to pursue the escaping prey._

_"We have shared many moments of intimacy. It is safe to say that we have reached the highest peak of friendship."_

_Hannibal rubbed at the knee. His fingers burning Will's skin. The younger man's jeans a non protective layer as Hannibal's warmth seeped through the threads._

_"We have surpassed friendship, Will. We are beast of the same nature. There is no particular label on our relationship. There are always spaces that can be filled and always new steps to progress, that is the cycle of humans. Intimacy has many layers and names."_

_Hannibal released Will's knee and straightened forward again. Resuming his casual lean onto his knees. Will shifted and turned his attention back to the park._

_"Hannibal," Will stated._

"Will," Hannibal replies, studying a rude couple.

"Why did you bring me to a park?" Will was staring at his feet.

_"To enjoy the view, Will. You have a habit for studying others. I assumed it was a leisure activity that you enjoyed." Hannibal noted to make a nice meal when they got home._

_"Studying is a habit of yours, Hannibal. Not mine." Will said lowly as an old woman passed by the pair. Hannibal smiled and stood, offering his hand to Will. Will took it and allowed Hannibal to straighten him._

_"Hunting is the word I would use to describe my leisure activity, Will." Hannibal proceeded to walk and Will stood beside him. Trailing like a pet after it's owner. Slave after it's master. Will was confined to the security Hannibal offered in return for loyalty. Hannibal wide arms offering sanctuary to the deepest recess of Will's mind. The younger man shuffled into that space with no regrets. His imagination safely locked and only returned in dire cases. Hannibal's all style and grace. He's expensive and enjoys luxury while Will's rough character extends further for the world to judge. Will had never been one to favor items. He enjoyed hands on work that would always follow a pattern. Now, he followed Hannibal's routine as his new pattern. He wedged himself into Hannibal's life and soon his individuality had been swallowed whole by the presence of Hannibal. He had slowly shifted Will away from what he knew to what he would know. The transition forcibly insisted but nevertheless accepted after weeks._

That memory was among his top five. His blue eyes traced the outline of Hannibal's shoulders as they worked the knobs on the stove. Bringing the oil to simmer.

"Hannibal." Will called lightly. The older man turning to his husband.

"Yes, Will?"

"I love you."

There's the smile that only Will has access to. The one Hannibal has reserved for the partner he adores and dotes on. He knows Will appreciates having that secret lingering between them. The rest of the world shut out when they stare into each other's eyes. Their souls mingling as they search and find the common area. There's a song and a dance that has no real words to express the grace and beauty. The simplicity of what they share in that phrase.

"I've loved you the moment I laid eyes on you." Hannibal says in turn. Leaning over to place a kiss to Will's lips. Lingering for a moment before parting.

India enters the kitchen at that exact moment, focused on retrieving ice cream that Charlie had bent in on allowing. India freshly changed into new attire more suitable for having sophisticated guest over. Will then only notices the track of drying mud on the floor. Eyebrows lifting as he turns his attention to India who's scooping ice cream into a cone.

"I'm assuming you did that." Will points, indicating to the shoe prints that are slightly skidded. India shrugs as he places the ice cream back into the freezer.

"I did." Making to leave but caught by his arm from a stern Will.

"I don't think it's appropriate to leave your mess."

India pulls away and glares violently at Will.

"Uncle Charlie said he'd clean it." His tone dismissive as he challenges Will with bright blue eyes and even brighter golden irises. Will narrows his eyes in return.

"Be glad your uncle is so very kind to you. You're a puppy who enjoys misbehaving knowing that it's owner won't hurt it."

India's offended by Will, but the older man doesn't care. He wishes he could force him to clean the mud trail but he won't. There's a moment where India snarls to retort, cut short by the presence of his uncle.

"India, go play on the piano." Charlie orders. Leaning in the doorway, armed with cleaning supplies. Stomping aggressive feet make their way out in a flourish of a childish tantrum. Will huffs annoyance as he makes his way over to Charlie, grabbing supplies from one hand and the bucket from the other.

"I can't fathom ever acting that way."

Will turns to fill the bucket with lukewarm water and pours bleach into the bucket. Handing it to Charlie before proceeding to kneel with a rag in hand.

"What can I say? The younger generation don't seem to understand."

Cleaning the floor takes more time than Will had first assumed. Apparently the trail longer than he had imagined as Charlie and him tag team to wipe up the crusted dirt. Solidified to the tiles and the wooden floor boards. Will cursing more than once when he changes the buckets with fresh water and a different adhesive designed to not scuff the layers of polished wood that Charlie took great pride in upholding. The two men hardly speaking to each other and comfortable in the designed silence of the task set before them. The playing of the piano is annoying at first as the melody is stamped with the thrust of angry fingers. All the stamina of what would've been a fist fight introduced into each key. Charlie is unphased as his nephew draws out the terrible song til he seemed to have given up on the mission entirely and switches over to calmer tempo. Only then does the furrow in Will's forehead settle into a thin line of utter concentration.

"India is bratty but very kind and extremely intelligent when he isn't being coy." Charlie mutters as he scrubs at a particular patch of dirt embedded with grass. Will can't find anything to say so he simply nods. Aware that his single curl is bobbing over his left eye. He's left his glasses in the room, therefore he avoids looking in Charlie's face as they proceed to make their way to the patio. A surge of excitement hitting him as he see's the dog lazing about.

"I didn't know you had a dog!" He's cheerful, almost forgetting that his hands are covered in soap suds as he studies the breed.

"It's a mix breed. Her name is Wendy."

Will turns to Charlie forgetting all about his discomfort in eye contact. As the eagerness in his expression lays bare.

"She's a German Shepherd and a uh," Will turns again to the dog watching her ears twitch at the sound of Charlie's voice. Turning back to Charlie. "Akita."

Charlie is amused by something as simple as a dog catching the other man's eye. Where did Hannibal find such an amusing creature? Charlie regards Will with what he hopes passes off as surprised.

"Very good eye, Will. Yes, I had her mated out that way. A whole litter but India chose Wendy out of every one of them."

There's a moment of Will cherishing the praise sent in his direction. This caused Charlie interest to deepen as he and Will continued on scrubbing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, leave me feedback if you would be willing 'cause I'd like that a bunch. To connect with me about other Fandoms and Ships, you can reach me at https://sonakuranyria.tumblr.com (this page will have all of my current ships listed and links to follow) 
> 
> As always, "Take care of yourselves and each other." - Jerry Springer.


End file.
